Clavicula Nox
by Fassade
Summary: Un tanto retorcida con una trama ya conocida, los vampiros. Una chica conoce a un vampiro de una misteriosa forma. ¿los vampiros existen aún? PRIMER CAPÍTULO Lemon más adelante.


"CLAVICULA NOX"

Reedición

Por Fassade.

Notas de la autora:  
Seguro es la primera vez que lees esta historia… y te habrás dado ya cuenta de la palabra "reedición", bien, pues esta es la segunda vez que escribo Clavicula nox, más es la misma historia.

Si a casi llegases a preguntarte porque, me veo con la obligación de decirtelo; y es simplemente que la primera vez que la escribí ya no me gusta pero la idea es muy de mi agrado así que decidí reescribirla y mejorarla, así mismo, junté dos capitulos en uno solo, para no hacerla tediosa.

Sin más preámbulos comienzo éste enfermo relato, esperando los disfrutéis.

_Fassade, octubre 10 del 2006._

_Horizontes oscuros se acercan a mi y_

_La magia será mi llave_

_Viajaré a través del portal_

_Seré el descubridor de mi destino._

_Nox, la noche y la clave_

_Yo abriré su antiguo misterio._

_¡Clave de la noche, ábrete!_

_¡Clave de la noche, ábrete!_

_En los abismos profundos me sumerjo_

_Y por detrás de la luz voy_

_Mi largo viaje nunca acaba,_

_pero recibiré lo que envió._

_Nox, la noche y la clave_

_Yo abriré su antiguo misterio._

_¡Clave de la noche, ábrete!_

_¡Clave de la noche, ábrete!_

"Clavicula Nox, prólogo"

En noches como ésta es cuando suelo recordarlo. Noches heladas y sin luna, con nubes grisáceas que opacan el manto estelar; rápidamente su rostro se forma en mi pensamiento y me hace regresar a ser la joven ingenua y extraña que solía ser hasta hacía un par de años.

Era una hora cercana al crepúsculo, acababa de terminar mis deberes estudiantiles y me dirigía a casa como todos los días. Me sentía un tanto fastidiada y en mi cabeza solo cabía la idea de tareas pendientes, compitiendo con mi cama cálida.

Aún con mis pensamientos, levanté la vista y me encontré con una mirada castaña que me dejó anonadada, si bien no era algo que llamase la atención, la profundidad de esos ojos y todas las emociones que percibí en ellos me dejaron clavada un par de segundos; hasta darme cuenta de que ese par de cristales también me veían y me hicieron de inmediato sentirme incómoda. Era guapo –no lo negaré- cabello negro y lacio, de gran estatura y delgada complexión; solo que… había algo en su mirar que me inquietaba, daba una sensación de querer huir de él y al mismo tiempo de tristeza, parecía lleno de ira y de desdichas, como si fuese un anciano bastante vivido.

El esbozo de una sonrisa de parte de él y un golpe helado en mi pecho me hizo reaccionar, intenté devolver aquella mueca de gusto más el temor que sentí no me dejó articular algún gesto o palabra, hasta que él se fue de mi vista y yo pude subir al autobús.

Ya dentro de mi hogar no dejaba de pensar en ello, para haber sido un insignificante cruce de miradas me había impactado demasiado, ese chico tenía algo extraño en él… algo que por supuesto, ya me había transmitido y sería difícil alejar.

Las noches transcurrían… heladas y oscuras como mis pensamientos que por más vueltas que daban llegaban a lo mismo; él.

Me preguntaba frecuentemente… ¿qué habrá sido? ¿será acaso que nadie me había visto de ese modo? ¿o de verdad ese muchacho tenía algo "extraño" que me había dejado "atontada"? no sabía que era, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo… aunque ahora me arrepiento rotundamente de haberlo hecho, pude haber tomado en cuenta mis malos presentimientos y pensamientos retorcidos… pero no, no me permití hacerlo y me empeñé en buscarlo así me tomada media vida.

Pasaban los días, al esperar el autobús diario pensaba en encontrarlo; pero nunca fue así… incluso me quedaba más tiempo en el lugar, por si él aparecía más tarde, más el encuentro se vio frustrado por lo que olvidé el asunto en un par de semanas.

Una tarde en que salí por cierto, muy enojada del colegio me dispuse a esperar el transporte, cuando se dejó sentir un viento muy fuerte, de esos que te cortan la cara, la cual cubrí para protegerme del frío, y al destaparme vi una silueta muy delicada, sentada en el descuidado banco de madera; si, era él de nuevo.

Cuando su vista se dirigió a mi intenté correr, no por miedo, por inercia; más en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mano se encontraba presionando la mía violentamente, me acorraló en una pared y pudiendo hacer mucho, solo se limitó a mirarme a los ojos, como aquella vez… fue como una visión dentro de mi cabeza; dolor, pena, hambre, guerra; toda miseria humana se encontraba dentro de él y me obligó a verla por segunda vez, ahora más detalladamente, y después me sonrió. En ese momento temí por mi vida, mis ojos se dirigieron a su boca y lo que vi en ese instante me dejó aún más impresionada de lo que me encontraba, su dentadura blanca igual que la nieve que comenzaba a caer no era como todas, sus colmillos ligeramente más grandes que unos "normales" estaban afilados como un par de navajas, tomó mi dedo índice e hizo un corte pequeño, que apenas sangró. Cuando empezé a perder los sentidos por la impresión, escapó y me dejó ahí, en el suelo. No recuerdo si lloraba o simplemente no hize nada, lo único que quedó en mi mente de ese momento fue la impresión que me causó ver aquel par de colmillos y esos ojos que llevaban una carga enorme, de siglos y siglos de dolor.


End file.
